I Knew You'd Come
by ahsag3
Summary: Inspired by @everything-person on tumblr. Saving Killian from the Underworld.
1. Chapter 1

When she decided to come down to the Underworld with the group in tow, she didn't know what to expect. But, she didn't expect this.

When they arrived they had landed in front of the clock tower. They decided they'd split up and try looking for Killian at the various spots he'd most likely be at: the docks, their house, Granny's. For some reason she felt like she should look at Granny's, although it would be more likely that he'd be at the docks. She decided to follow her gut feeling and made her way to Granny's with Henry. The door is already open and that's how they spot him. Henry is about to move in, but Emma whispers to wait for a moment.

Killian is sitting at a table in the Underworld's version of Granny's, not a care in the world. He is sitting at the head of the table with one man sitting next to him on his right and one on his left, with a few pirates and what looks like Navy soldiers scattered around the table.

They are playing that dice game she'd seen the past version of Killian playing when they'd gone back in time. Suddenly, Killian let out a loud laugh and a huge grin spread across his face. The pirates around him cheered.

"And that brother, is how a pirate wins!"

The man on Killian's right rolled his eyes at Killian, "Did I teach you nothing Killian? It's bad form what you just did there, little brother."

It was Killian's turn to roll his eyes, "Younger brother." Killian corrected automatically. "And sod off Liam, would you? I've been a pirate for centuries, you can't change me now," giving him a devious grin.

Liam's face softened and he gives him a small smile, "Nor would I want to change you." Killian gives his brother a soft smile in response and claps him on his shoulder.

She can see the man to Killian's left look at the two men with a smile, but a longing gaze in his brown eyes.

"Come now father, don't look at us this way. We've forgiven you." Liam said.

"Aye, I know. Although I don't deserve it. I just look at the both of you now and can't help the regret I feel not watching you continue to grow up into the men you've become. I don't know how the both of you have found it in your hearts to forgive me, when I haven't forgiven myself."

"Liam has always been the forgiving type and I've come to learn how to let go. It's what I love most about Emma, she taught me how to be a better man," Killian answered sadly, his eyes downcast.

She doesn't mean to interrupt the moment, but she can't help the sob that she lets out. All eyes turn to her, but in that moment all she can focus on is Killian's piercing blue eyes finally meeting hers.

"Swan?" coming out in a breathless sigh of disbelief. Killian stands from his seat, not moving because he doesn't dare believe it is actually her standing there.

Emma smiles brightly and takes a step towards him, "Killian!" she exclaims brightly with tears in her eyes.

They don't know who moves first, but suddenly they are in each other's arms. She clings to him tightly, nose and face in his neck inhaling the smell of home. He hugs her back just as tight, burying his face in her golden hair.

He releases her, cupping her cheek gently in his hand and wipes her tears away. She stares at him, not able to take her eyes off him now that she is finally in his arms again.

"Swan, you found me." He whispers softly, as if she'd disappear if he speaks too loudly.

"It doesn't look like you wanted to be found though," she teases.

He gives her a quizzical look that makes him look adorable. She chuckles softly. "Well, it seems like you're having fun here while I was heartbroken over losing you... again."

He looks guilty for a moment, but then it passes and he gives her a soft smile. "It is true that I have been enjoying myself quite a lot, love. But I'll have you know that the reason I'm not so upset is because I've been awaiting your arrival. I knew you'd come down here and bring me back eventually."

When all she did was look back at him in shock, his soft smile turned into a smirk.

"I still have yet to see you fail, Swan. I knew it was only a matter of time until I would find you down here with a plan to rescue me. I, more than anyone, know just how bloody stubborn you are."

Her shock wears off and relief floods through her. All she can do is kiss that annoying smirk that she's missed so much off his face. And kiss him she does, well aware of the audience they have. She doesn't care though. She finally has her pirate in her arms and he has so much faith in her that he just knew she'd find a way to get him back. She feels like crying again, not knowing how he can have so much complete and utter faith in her, that he knew before she even did that she would find a way to bring him back.

They finally let go of each other, staring into the other's eyes.

Suddenly, their moment is broken when Killian is tackled by someone and is wrapped into a bear hug. Henry hugs the pirate so closely that Killian is surprised for a moment, but then hugs him back tightly. "Sorry," Henry says after he lets him go, "I couldn't wait any longer." Killian just shakes his head with a smile and pulls Henry in for another hug. "I missed you too, lad." Henry smiles shyly at him.

"Well, little brother, I believe introductions are in order now!" Liam suddenly shouts.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Here's the second chapter! Hope you guys enjoy this because we're suffering so miserably with the show right now, poor Killian! There's going to be a third chapter, but I'm not sure if that's the last one yet.**_

 _ **Just a little note- Neal is in a better place like in canon and I tried writing Miliah in, but it wasn't working with me. So here, Killian ran into her and helped her move on the way Regina helped her father in last week's episode. Just wanted to put that in there if anyone was wondering!**_

* * *

Emma smiles, excited that she has the chance to meet Liam, even in these unfortunate circumstances. "Younger brother," Killian replies exasperated. Emma just laughs and holds out her hand. Instead of shaking it, Liam bows and kisses the back of her hand.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you, your highness."

Emma rolls her eyes, "please, don't call me that. It's Emma." She smiles at him warmly.

"As you wish, Emma."

Then, looking behind her, "And you must be Henry!"

While Henry and Liam are getting to know each other, another man approaches them with a friendly smile and holds his hand out to Emma. "I'm Brennan, Killian's father. A pleasure to meet you, lass." Emma quickly glances at Killian and she can see that he and his father were able to work things out from the expression on his face. She takes Brennan's outstretched hand, "it's nice to meet you too."

Killian's father looks at her for a moment and says, "Thank you for giving him a chance. He's finally become the man he's always wanted to be." Emma is touched and before she can reply, the moment is interrupted.

Suddenly, everyone else comes in with somber faces (except Gold), since they couldn't find Killian. When they realize he's standing there, everyone's mood immediately lifts.

Killian is shocked. He didn't think that everyone would come down to the Underworld for him. He doesn't know what to say. Sensing this, David speaks up.

"Have we rendered you speechless, _mate_?" David asks sarcastically with a smile, trying and failing to imitate Killian's accent.

Killian lets out a light laugh and shakes his head. "Thank you all for coming, I truly don't know what to say. Just… thank you." He smiles brightly.

David claps him on the back and Snow gives him a warm motherly hug.

Robin nods at him and tells him that it'll be good to have him back. Regina manages to give him a slight upturn of her lips, which is all the smile he is getting out of her and replies with a "don't get all emotional on us, pirate."

His eyes land on Rumpelstiltskin, giving him a look of disgust, knowing what he'd done when he sacrificed himself. "Crocodile." Gold just sends him an icy glare in response. Emma takes hold of his hand and whispers, "we'll deal with him when we get back." He gives her a stiff nod and tries to focus on the feel of her thumb brushing over his knuckles, soothing him immediately.

"You've got a fine lad here, Emma," Liam tells her while draping an arm over Henry's shoulders. "I told you." Killian tells him. Emma and Henry give each of the brothers a broad smile.

"So, Swan. What's the plan to get me out of here?"

Emma smiles at him nervously. She knows he's not going to like their plan, but she's going to convince him no matter what.

"Well… You know how my parents split their heart? That's what we're going to do."

Killian just looks at her blankly for a moment. She cringes at his blank and slightly angry expression. "Swan, a word." And then he turns and goes outside of Granny's apparently expecting her to follow. She huffs and prepares herself for the oncoming argument. Once they're alone she's prepared to start talking, but he starts first and paces in front of her.

"Emma, please tell me you aren't serious. You're going to split your heart? What if it doesn't work? What if you get hurt? What if something else happens?"

He rattles off all his questions quickly and doesn't give her a chance to answer. He just keeps talking.

"I mean, I was hoping you would come and save me, expecting it actually with how bloody stubborn you are. But, I can't let you do this, won't let you do this. No, you aren't going to-"

"Ok, that's enough!" She interrupts him. She'd let him rant for a bit, but that was enough. He stopped his pacing at her shout.

"Did you think the price to bring you back wasn't going to be something as big as this? But, I don't care! I'm willing to do whatever it takes to bring you back! So you don't get to decide anything! **I** am deciding. And I **will** split my heart with you. You can argue all you want, but it's what I'm going to do!" She takes a breath and stands closer to him. She cups his cheek and continues in a softer tone.

"I'm not going back without you, Killian. I can't live a life that you're not a part of. You're my True Love. I have faith in our love, in us. I want that future with you, _so_ much, and I'm not giving up on you that easily. I know this is going to work, you just have to believe it too." At this point the tears that were gathering in her eyes spill over and she can see tears shining in his eyes. He wipes her tears away and drops his forehead against hers. He takes in a shuddering breath and nods his head.

"I love you, Emma Swan. And I'd be honored to begin that future with you. I believe in you, too. I'm just afraid something is going to happen to you, love." She smiles at him and echoes back words he'd once told her, "You don't have to worry about me. If there's one thing I'm good at, it's surviving." Their lips meet in the first kiss they've been able to share since they've been reunited. The both of them try to pour everything into their kiss- relief, happiness, and most importantly love.

They finally break apart and give each other matching goofy grins. They make their way back inside and as they open the door, suddenly a flood of people all fall in front of their feet. Apparently Snow, David, Henry, and Liam were glued to the door trying to eavesdrop on their conversation. Killian and Emma burst into laughter at the shocked and sheepish looks on their faces. They quickly move to stand up. David smooths out his shirt, avoiding eye contact. Snow clears her throat and fixes her hair. Henry smiles shyly at them with a pink tinge to his cheeks. Liam does the apparently infamous Jones brother trait and scratches behind his ear, clearly embarrassed. After they stopped laughing and calm down, Killian turns to Emma.

"Well then, are you ready to share your heart with this pirate, love?"


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thanks to everyone who has read this little story, I hope you all enjoyed it. This is the last part. I thought it was only going to be a oneshot, but it turned out longer! Please leave a review, I'd love to know what you guys thought of it! :D**_

 _ **Credit to wait-for-the-snitch on tumblr (mayawrites95 on here) for the Dreamshade idea.**_

* * *

She is more than ready. She can't wait to get back home with her pirate in tow.

Emma turns to Regina and nods at her. Regina steps forward and Emma feels Killian's arms wrap around her waist from behind. Everyone else is around them watching. Emma takes a deep breath and tells her with determination, "do it."

It's quick. Regina reaches into her chest and quickly takes her heart out. It feels like she can't breathe when her heart is pulled out of her chest and she can feel Killian's arms tighten around her. Then she feels another sharp pain that has her vision going black for a moment from the amount of pain when Regina splits her heart in two. Emma is taking in deep breaths and Killian refuses to let her go until her breathing is once again under control.

Once her breathing is back to normal, Regina nods at Killian and he lets Emma go. Snow comes to stand behind Emma and holds her steady with her hands on her shoulders and Liam does the same for Killian. At the same time, Regina pushes the two halves of Emma's heart into each of their chests. Both of them inhale sharply and take a deep breath.

They find each other in an embrace with Emma's face in Killian's neck and his buried in her hair. The only emotion surging through the both of them at that moment is relief. Relief that it worked, relief that they can go home- together.

They stand like that for a few more moments and then suddenly, they find themselves in a group hug. Henry tackles them first, with Snow, David, and Liam joining the group hug. Emma and Killian laugh at their ridiculous family. Robin and Regina are standing off to the side, with Robin's arm wrapped around her waist while she rolls her eyes with a smile.

* * *

Everything worked out eventually. They got back to Storybrooke safely with not only Killian, but Liam as well.

Thanks to some information Regina was able to learn when she crossed paths with Cora, they were able to bring Liam back with them. Since he died of Dreamshade, they were told he could be brought back since they have a cure for it. The price of bringing him back is that he would have to relive his death once again. This didn't deter Liam Jones and he accepts it, looking forward to the chance he can now have with his little brother. Not long after Liam is settled in Storybrooke, he meets Tink and that's when a new courtship, as the Jones brothers call it, begins.

Brennan was able to move on, knowing that both of the sons he'd left so long ago would be happy. He leaves the both of them with a parting hug and a smile. Killian and Liam have both come to forgive their father and found it hard to let him go. But they were happy knowing he's moved on to a better place.

Emma, Killian, and Henry look for a new house since their current one is tainted with too many bad memories. Although it takes a few months for them to find one, eventually they do. The house is slightly smaller, but they realize it's what they want. It feels cozier and more like a home. Aside from the master bedroom and Henry's room, there are two more rooms that Emma and Killian both think of as the future rooms for their kids, but neither has mentioned it to the other yet. This house is even closer to the sea and it's just perfect for their little family that will be expanding soon, knowledge they don't know yet.

Emma and Killian are settling into bed, their first night in their new house. She has her head on his chest and her arm wrapped around his waist while his arms are wrapped tightly around her.

"Thank you for coming for me, Swan. I knew you would." Killian whispers softly into her hair and kisses her temple.

She raises her head from his chest to look into his eyes and cups his cheek. She whispers just as softly, "I'll always come for you, Killian."

"Look at us almost quoting your parents, love." He laughs with an amused tone.

She giggles as well, "at least it's one quote you actually understand."

"Oi!" And then he starts tickling her and she has to beg him to stop because she can't breathe.

Once they're settled in again she says it again, just so she's sure he knows, "I'll always come for you."

"I know, and I you."


End file.
